Phantom Blogs
by Caelean
Summary: Danny chats online. Someone slips and spills a secret. Danny's parents actually have the time to spy chat rooms online. Join Chat Room 13 and see what happens. Rated T and COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Phantom Blogs**

Chapter 1: Chat Room

Note: (To) and (Fr) are private messages. (()) by a username means they are the logged in user's friends. ( action here ) are actions most chat users do. Ex. glomps shrieks . I spelled some things wrong on PURPOSE. It's a chat room, and people tend to type in text talk.

I was going to give the address code to APGC, but I couldn't think of an appropriate .com. I was going to do .boo, but that's too lame. Pm me after if you prefer .boo, something else, or just leave it at that.

**WELCOME TO APGC (AMITY PARK GHOST CENTRAL) LOG ON TO ENTER YOUR GHOSTLY LAIR, OR SIGN UP AND START A NEW ACCOUNT.**

**Log in: GhostBoy**

**Password: **

**WELCOME BACK, GhostBoy.**

**ENTER: CHAT ROOM 13**

**OTHER MEMBERS IN ROOM 13: PwningChaos(), t3chmaster(), QueenPhantom, mAsTeRPwner, staralltheway, QuonKwanandQuan**

**To: PwningChaos, t3chmaster: **Hey guys. Whats up

**mAsTeRPwner:** some dude loggd in agan.. cant we blok ppl?

**Fr: PwningChaos: **Hey, Danny!

**Fr: t3chmaster**: sup

**QueenPhantom:** wow! are you Phantom, GhostBoy??/?

**staralltheway:** just ignore them, dash. theyre not posting, neways.

**QuonKwanandQuan:** why are we in this chat room huh? everyone goes to room 1

**To: PwningChaos, t3chmaster:** Wow. I didnt know people would be in here

**Fr: t3chmaster:** thats becuz a rumor spr3d that Phantom chats in this room only. apparently, they thought rite.

**QueenPhantom:** GhostBoy?

**Fr: PwningChaos:** Paullina has been asking every single user if they were you. She was the first one in here. Answer her, Danny, or else she'll drive me nuts!

**To: PwningChaos, t3chmaster:** What am i supposed to say? that i am Phantom?

**mAsTeRPwner:** cmon guys. lets get outa here. he hasnt been on for a while why shld he now?

**Fr: t3chmaster:** chill, danny. your u.n. IS GhostBoy and its not like they no youre both Phantom and Fenton.

**GhostBoy:** Uh, yea…. I guess so….. y?

**QueenPhantom:** cuddles GhostBoy yay! I new it! I new it!!!!1 I told yu guys he comes here!!!!!1!!!

**QuonKwanandQuan:** THAT'S SO COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Fr: PwningChaos:** OMG she's so dorky! And she calls us losers! Paullina is SO Anime.

**staralltheway:** really? Are you serious???/?

**FentonDad&Mom ENTERS ROOM 13**

**To: PwningChaos, t3chmaster:** Oh no!!! I didn't know my parents would be on patrol today!!!

**Fr: t3chmaster:** ?

**mAsTeRPwner:** fenturds folks hava user???

**Fr: PwningChaos:** Your parents literally "patrol" the chat rooms? For what?

**FentonDad&Mom:** All right you kids. Remember: this is a public chatting system for people interested in ghosts. Ghosts themselves shouldn't be able to have easy access to this address.

**To: PwningChaos, t3chmaster:** Thats why………..

**QuonKwanandQuan:** but Phantom is online…..

**QueenPhantom:** KWAN!!!!!!1!!11!!!!

**t3chmaster:** danny youre in truble….

**FentonDad&Mom:** Danny?

Danny slammed his laptop off and locked his room door. Twitching and hyperventilating, Danny slowly turned and stared at the laptop. Tucker had - for the first time as a techno geek - forgot to put the message on private.

* * *

I don't know where this story came from... I just suddenly thought of Online Chatting Safety, and yeah... you get the picture.

I'm going to see how many actual reviews this one gets. otherwise, I'm not going to post another chapter. Or... you can try begging... But you would have to beg REALLY good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Online Rumor

Note: I found out that fanfiction doesn't use certain characters, so an underscore will be replaced with a regular dash (-) and actions will be in parentheses. I'll fix the first chapter later: I'm too lazy to do it right now. XD

Tucker and Sam are still on

**Ghost-Boy LOGS OUT**

**FentonDad&Mom LOGS OUT**

**Queen Phantom: (**freaks out) omigosh! was that realy danny fenton???/? EW!!

**Fr: Pwning-Chaos: **Tucker you idiot! Why'd you have to say "Danny" out loud???

**Fr: t3ch-master: **I forgot 2 put it as a pm! im sorry! ok?

**QueenPhantom INVITES GhGamity46 TO CHAT ROOM 13**

**Quon-Kwan-and-Quan: **wait a minute… was t3ch-master talking about Danny FENTON or PHANTOM?

**mAsTeR-Pwner: **was he tlking about both?? Ghost-Boy did say he was Phantom…..

**GhGamity46 ENTERS CHAT ROOM 13**

**GhGamity46: **What's the invite, Paulina? You said that you wouldn't talk to me anymore.

**staralltheway: **Phantom just logged off!!

**Fr: Pwning-Chaos: **Does EVERYONE have to spread the news?

**GhGamity46: **What? THE Ghost Boy was CHATTING?

**GhGamity46: **You guys are just trying to tick me off.

**Fr: t3ch-master: **hopefuly, itll only get as far as this bunch

**Fr: Pwning-Chaos: **Yeah, but what about Danny's parents? They could be after him now for all we know!

**staralltheway: **Val we're serious!

**Fr: Pwning-Chaos: **I'm going to find him. Stay online and phone me on what they think.

**Pwning-Chaos LOGS OUT**

**mAsTeR-Pwner: **were not lying!! some dude with the name Ghost-Boy logged in, said he was Phantom, and then logged off when t3ch-master said "Danny".

**t3ch-master: **hey! Phantoms name really IS Danny, u no.

**QueenPhantom**: yeah, but Fenton's parents made it seem the Danny you were talking about is actually Danny Fenton

**Quon-Kwan-and-Quan: **who are you anyways?

**t3ch-master: **u cant tell?

**GhGamity46: **Never mind him. Tell me if GhostBoy is Fenton or the true Ghost Boy!!

**staralltheway: **FINE! I'm going to copy this whole conversation down and send it to you in your e-mail!

**mAsTeR-Pwner: **Kwan, you have everyone on the sports list. get them over here!

**Quon-Kwan-and-Quan INVITES FRIENDS GROUP "Jocks" TO CHAT ROOM 13**

**QueenPhantom INVITES FRIENDS GROUP "A-List" TO CHAT ROOM 13**

Tucker stared at the screen. "Crap… they're inviting _everyone_!" He took out his PDA, and sent Sam a message, not caring if he spelled anything wrong. Sam and Danny NEEDED to know this…. ASAP.

Sam was on her scooter, heading for Danny's, but also glimpsing at the sky, looking for him. Then, her cell phone beeped in her pocket. She read the message, and got this out of it:

Sam! Palna and kWn snding out invits to cht rom1 Find dNany NOW

Sam read the message over and over, trying to figure out Tucker's poorly written message. Then she furrowed her eyebrows and held her phone closer. "Paulina…. Kwan… invites! They're about to tell other people!! DANNY!"

Danny's back was against his door. He slid down into a squat and covered his face with his hands. "Please let this be a dream……"

Knock. Knock KNOCK. "Danny? Danny, are you in here?"

* * *

OK! This chapter might not be as good as the first, but the reviews i got really made me happy. i just had to make another chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So sorry for the delay! I had to turn in 4 projects for the last couple of weeks and I totally forgot about This one is a little bit longer, but not really. I just found out that my story is in a C2 community! I'm honored! Thanks to all of the reviewers! Happy Holidays!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and never will.

Remember: Some of the grammar and spelling in this story are written wrong on purpose!

* * *

"Danny? Danny, are you in there?"

_Crap._ "Y-Yeah. I'm doing my homework, Mom."

Jack spoke now. "Son, we need to ask you something." He tried handling the doorknob, but found that it was locked. "Open the door so we can talk."

_Double Crap._ Danny shuffled backwards, but fell on his bed. He reached for his backpack and took out the first binder he grabbed, forced it open, and lay a pencil on the loose leaf paper. He jumped off the bed and unlocked his door. "W-what? I'm –"

Suddenly Jack aimed an ecto-blaster at Danny's head. "FREEZE, GHOST!"

Danny panicked! _Shoot! Do they know? What am I supposed to do? Should I go ghost? Should I wait and see what happens?…_

It only lasted a few seconds before Maddie lowered Jack's blaster. "Danny, were you using your computer earlier, say a minute ago?"

"Uh, no…. Why?" Danny couldn't move. Sure he's been lying to them for the past year, but he hasn't been anywhere this close to being found out. Excluding the alternate universe, the alternate future, and the Reality Gauntlet moments. Further excluding Jazz.

Jack entered Danny's room, nearing his computer. "Just minutes ago a guy named GhostBoy showed up at APGC. 'Said he was Phantom, but other users said he was Danny. 'Don't know if it was that Ghost Kid, or if it was you."

Miniscule sweat droplets formed on his head. They were getting WAY to close. Danny faked a laugh. "Y-you know the internet. People use fake I.D. names. I mean, come on…. A lot of my classmates love Phantom."

Maddie didn't let her gaze off of Danny. "But why would someone mistake you and Phantom at the same time?"

"Um… I guess it's 'cause we're always in the same area when Phantom appears?" _I'm running out of excuses! What should I do?_

Sam turned a corner and finally saw Fenton Works straight ahead. "Danny, hang on!"

(Note: All of the usernames I used are fictional and not related to any real person's user. If they are, I am so sorry. I don't even know who you are.)

**Naro8teen ENTERS CHAT ROOM 13**

**YourFridge ENTERS CHAT ROOM 13**

**cAsPeR-gHoSt ENTERS CHAT ROOM 13**

**Quon-Kwan-and-Quan: **guess what guys!

**--hot-chick-- ENTERS CHAT ROOM 13**

**haunted911 ENTERS CHAT ROOM 13**

**Naro8teen: **what?

**cAsPeR-gHoSt: **?? why so mny?

**phoenix-wonder DECLINES INVITE FROM Quon-Kwan-and-Quan**

**evry1-sucks-but-me ENTERS CHAT ROOM 13**

**QueenPhantom: **a dude with the name Ghost-Boy logged out secons ago!!1

**--hot-chick--: **… and that aplys to us…. how?

**CROW-bar27 ENTERS CHAT ROOM 13**

**PerfectAsAlways ENTERS CHAT ROOM 13**

**GlassSlipper DECLINES INVITE FROM QueenPhantom**

**staralltheway: **Ghost-Boy logged out after someone said Danny.

**mAsTeR-Pwner: **were trying to figur out if he was Fenton or Phantom

**evry1-sucks-but-me: **the nerdy Fenton? the one Dash favs a lot?

**cAsPeR-gHoSt: **what did he call himself?

**Wanna-B ENTERS CHAT ROOM 13**

**GhGamity46: **By what Paulina said earlier, Ghost-Boy said originally he was Phantom.

**PerfectAsAlways: **then he is Phantom. there. i settled it.

**Quon-Kwan-and-Quan: **the thing is….,.. Fentons parents were online too

**staralltheway: **There! That's what I was looking for! Ghost-Boy logged off when the Fenton's said Danny.

**--hot-chick--: **doesnt mater…. ether way Danny will be in trouble when he gets caught

**YourFridge: **LOL youd think they were one in the same the way we talk about it

Tucker jumped out of his seat. "Yikes! TOO close! **WAY** too close! Any longer and they'll finally get it right!" Tucker slammed on a cable to his computer and to his PDA. After a minute or so of downloading, the chat room was playing on his PDA.

Tucker ran out of his house, down the curb, and towards Danny's house. "Gotta tell him now before someone finds out first!"

**GhGamity46 LOGS OUT**

Maddie leaned on Danny's table, trying to find a reasonable explanation for all of this. Her hand slipped and touched Danny's computer. Her eyes narrowed. The computer was warm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gah! I'm not dead. I'm not retired. I'm certainly not on hiatus anymore. Well, at least for now. School is hard. Especially with Honors and AP classes. This is my excuse and it is a very good excuse. I managed to get my grades up to one B and the rest As by the end of the Semester.**

**Without further ado, here's Phantom Blogs chapter 4**

* * *

_Why is his computer warm?_

_Unless he was using it to study…_

_But he already said he didn't use the computer… why is he lying?_

Danny's eyes darted back and forth, from Maddie, to her hand, then at Jack, back to the hand… _If I don't get them out of my room soon… I'm going to snap! I can't handle the pressure like this!_

Jack turned to Maddie, who apparently couldn't take her hand off of the computer any time soon. "Mads? What is it?"

Maddie blinked. So many lies…. So many assumptions…. So many…… secrets….. _What is Danny hiding_? "Danny…"

Danny was completely focused on his mom. "Y-yes?"

"Honestly tell me this… Are you…. keeping Phantom from us?"

Danny calmed down a bit, but he wasn't out of the pit yet. _Mom's being so vague! I don't know how to answer that question without being asked another!!_ "Why do you ask?"

_**YourFridge: **LOL youd think they were one in the same the way we talk about it_

Valerie paced around her room, staring at the floor, the ceiling, her bed, at everything and at nothing. _I know Nash can be sarcastic… but… it makes sense… but at the same time, how could it be?_ She looked at her ecto-blaster, hidden behind her backpack in the closet. She shivered. _NO! Danny can't be Phantom! He's to kind to be that menacing ghost! It's not possible… It just can't be…_

Valerie fell hard on her bed and started to squeeze the life out of her pillow. "Danny… please don't let it be true… please don't be Phantom…."

Sam turned a corner and smiled triumphantly. Danny's house was only a few yards away! Jazz was found coming outside with her keys in hand. Sam called out, "JAZZ!"

Jazz turned to see Sam speeding down the sidewalk. "Sam? What's the rush?"

Sam skidded her scooter to a halt and threw it to the side. "No time! Come with me! Danny's secret might be exposed!"

"Danny?!" Jazz vaguely remembered that her parents tore up the stairs just a few moments earlier… "Oh my gosh! I thought they were just going to the Op-Center! I think they went to Danny's room!" The two girls forced open the door and ran up the stairs.

Tucker tripped at the last corner. Danny's front door was left open. "I'm definitely going to buy the Uss next year…" Tucker paced his way over to his friend's house and peeked in. _Everything seems to be quiet… This is bad. It's never quiet._

Danny stood up as he heard someone come into the house. Jack and Maddie turned around to see Sam and Jazz panting at the doorway. "Sam? What are you doing here?!" _Whew! I owe you one, guys!_

After a moment of catching their breaths, Sam pointed down the stairs. "I saw Phantom come this way! He seemed scared!"

Jack ran down the stairs. "WE GOT A RUNAWAY! Let's go, Maddie!"

Sam and Jazz went with Jack to make sure he went down. Maddie turned to go after her husband, but then said to Danny. "Don't think you're out of this yet, young man. When we bring Phantom back, we're going to ask questions…. to both of you."

Danny watched his mom leave the room. _Shoot! Mom wants to speak with both me and Phantom! I can't stay split for a long time…_Danny slowly walked out of his room. _Man! This stinks. And it's all 'cause of one chat room. One!_

Tucker was just halfway up the stairs when he was bumped by Jack's large physique. Jack skidded to a halt and turned to pick Tucker up. "Sorry, Tucker. But Phantom is on the loose!" He started to take off, but abruptly asked, "By the way, have you by any chance seen him pass by?'"

Tucker was dumbfounded. He looked at Jack, then turned his head toward the staircase. Maddie was trudging down the stairs, a weapon already in hand. Sam and Jazz were there, too. They were shaking their heads, pointing towards the basement, towards Danny's room, out the door…

"Uh… Y-yeah, I saw him! He… went down in the basement!" Tucker remained still as Jack almost knocked him over again and Maddie barely missing his head with her weapon.

Sam ran down the stairs and helped Tucker out of his daze. "You alright, Tuck?"

"Yeah… so… What happened to Danny?"

"I'm coming down!" Danny was still slowly descending the stairs. "Today is officially the worst day of my life."

Jazz asked, "So… tell me how Danny is in trouble?"

Tucker took out his PDA. "We were chatting online when Danny and I mixed up the names: Phantom, Fenton, and Danny. We weren't expecting people in our chat room, but I guess word got out that Phantom chats there."

Jazz took the PDA and scanned the current blogs. "They stopped talking about you. Some dude named YourFridge joked that you two were the same, but then mAsTeR-Pwner said, 'yeah, right. Like Fenturd would ever be as strong as Phantom. This was stupid.'"

Danny sighed and popped at the bottom step. "Thank you, Dash, for being so dense."

Jazz pressed a button. "Yes, but only one person exited. The name was… GhGamity46?"

Sam took the PDA. "It's Valerie. Danny, do you think she knows?"

Groaning, Danny went ghost. "If she did find out, I'll have to split more than once." Danny concentrated really hard. Really hard. He managed to create two other copies. The original Danny resumed his human form, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. "Okay… One Phantom for Mom and Dad, one Phantom for Valerie, and one Fenton to keep things quiet. Easy enough."

The Phantom copies nodded, and split up. Phantom 1 went out the door and towards Valerie's house, and the other phased through the floor and prepared to encounter Jack and Maddie.

Tucker helped Danny from falling. "Sorry, dude. I screwed up, big time."

Danny smiled warily. "Tuck, it's not your fault."

Sam and Jazz led the boys over to the couch. Sam added, "Yeah, Tucker. We're in this together. It's not like it's the end of the world."

Suddenly, they heard a huge explosion and Danny's copy was blasted out of the basement. Danny's eyes widened. "Wow. That was fast."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I thank you all for being so patient. And thanks for 54 reviews! VERY MUCH!**

**By the way: The Uss on the last chapter is the spoof for the Wii if you don't already know. On this chapter though... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The chances of me owning Danny Phantom would be equivalent to me getting a 0 on my GPA.

* * *

**

Phantom 1:

_Shoot! I can't stay long… I've only got 15 minutes tops… _Phantom flew higher, hoping to find Valerie on patrol…. Nothing. Nasty Burger…. Still nothing. At home….

It was risky, but Phantom went invisible, anyway. He sneaked to her window… Valerie was there, face to her pillow. Crying. Danny turned intangible and sneaked inside….

Suddenly, a great beeping noise came from the closet. Maddie's prototype voice called out, "WARNING: A GHOST IS NEAR."

_Man! That Fruit-Loop gave her new stuff??_ Valerie instantly jumped from her bed, rolled to her closet, and snatched her weapon. "Alright, ghost! If you don't show yourself in _ten_ seconds, I'll-"

"Y-you don't have to." Phantom made himself visible, beads of sweat already falling down his forehead. "Um… hi?"

* * *

Phantom 2 and Danny: 

**_Geez… mom sure knows how to hit… That'll cut down our doppelganger time. _**Phantom was squeezed between Danny and Tucker on the couch, forcing Sam and Jazz onto the armrests.

**What now what now what now?????? **Both Danny and Phantom were sweating…. Not from worry, but from exhaustion. Well…. Maybe a bit from worry……. Okay… a LOT from worry.

Jack held the Fenton Bazooka to Phantom's face. Maddie walked around the couch, making sure that Phantom didn't make any moves. "Alright… Jack and I have questions, and they'd better be answered, ghost. You too, Danny."

Danny and Phantom simultaneously looked at each other. Tucker, Sam and Jazz got off the couch and went into the kitchen, watching carefully.

Jack asked the first question, "To both of you, what where the two of you doing just a couple of minutes ago?"

Pause. Danny answered, "I already told you, I was doing homework."

"What about you, Phantom?" Maddie forced.

"I… was… online? Um…… chatting?"

Jack warmed up the Bazooka. "Good enough for me! Let's send him back to the Ghost Zone!"

Maddie lowered Jack's weapon. "Wait…" Maddie turned to the boys, and came eerily close to Phantom's face. "Where were you when you were online?"

* * *

Phantom 1 and Valerie: 

"W-w-w-w-wait! Stop!" Phantom was dodging every blast coming his way. "You'll tear your room apart!"

"THEN GET OUT!" Valerie fished her bag with a free hand, searching for another blaster.

"No! I came here to _tell_ you something! It's about Danny--!"

"Huh?" Valerie let go of the trigger button. Her eyes nonetheless narrowed. "What about Danny?"

"Um… well, not really about Danny, but-"

"YOU OAF! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" A fresh tear escaped Valerie's eye as she pulled the trigger.

"H-hey! I can't tell you anything unless you say what's wrong!"

"Why would you care?! You're just a ghost! You're just a lousy," A blast hit. "heartless," another hit. "GHOST!"

Down.

* * *

Phantom 2 and Danny 

Phantom and Danny flinched. Not from Maddie's question, but… Doppelganger time: 7 minutes.

Jazz, Sam and Tucker were whispering in the kitchen. Jazz stated, "Guys, we need to _do _something! You guys were chatting with him. Make up an excuse!"

Tucker replied, "But what are we supposed to say? 'We let a ghost use our computers?' Why would a ghost use a human's computer??"

Sam's eyes were darting back and forth. She hissed, "Danny already said he was chatting… we could've used Technus as an excuse…."

"**I OVERSHADOWED HIM!!"**

Maddie, Jack and even Danny startled at the clone. Both of them were thinking the same thing: to say Danny was overshadowed. Though, Danny didn't expect the sudden outburst until the split second before his doppelganger shouted.

"I-I kinda overshadowed him to go online! Yeah, that's it! I mean, it's not like any old person would let a ghost use a computer."

Maddie's eyes were hot and angry…. Though, she was glad inside. She knew her son wouldn't betray them and help ghosts. "THAT'S IT! No one overshadows _MY_ son and exists to tell the tale! Jack, would you be a dear and set up our new project?"

"New project?" Phantom asks.

"New project?" Danny stutters.

"_New project?_" Sam, Tucker and Jazz say at the same time. Is there an echo?

"ALRIGHT! Hurry and bring the ghost kid down! Bring the kids, too! This one will SURELY tear that ghost apart! Molecule by molecule, _just_ like we always wanted."

* * *

**AN: Gah... it seemed rushed to me... oh well... reviews will make the next chapter even better! Ooh, and I'm thinking for a name for that new project. Any suggestions?**


	6. Chapter 6

There! I have fixed my computer, SINGLE HANDEDLY!

Well, sorry for keeping you guys so long. It's cool that you guys wait for the next chapter. Thanks a whole bunch to everyone!

* * *

"Behold, the FENTON 3-D!" 

"Fenton 3-D?"

"Dad, seriously?"

"Are we going to watch a movie?"

Jack was talking about the new project on the lab wall to the left of the portal. There was a large screen blaring at them. A few glass chambers of different sizes were lined up right beside it. Inside each capsule had a metal ring coming out of the ceiling, supported by a series of tubes. Another ring came out from the ground in the larger chambers. To the right of the large screen was a touch pad, along with a pipe leading to the ghost zone above it.

Maddie explained, "The Fenton 3-D is a new way to observe ghosts. It's called 3-D because it has 3 different functions: Dissect, Dilate, and Destroy/Discard.

"First, each ghost we test is put into its size tube. Then the dissecting process begins. The metal band at the top firsts scans the ghost, finding its core. Then, a series of needles pokes into the ghost, "dissecting" it from the core, out. The lower ring will help if the ghost is large enough."

As Maddie blabbered on, Danny's Phantom clone tried to sneak away. Without bothering to stop, Maddie held up a gun to his head.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz pretended to be interested, trying to find a fatal flaw in the system. Sam asked, "Can the ghost escape the glass?"

Jack beamed and racked one chamber with his knuckles. "Are you kidding? I practically invented a new material that repels ghosts! Nothing can blast through this stuff!"

"Actually, Jack found out that an unstable ghost shield could meld with other inanimate objects. It was an accidental, yet brilliant discovery!" Maddie hurried the last sentence, keeping Jack as enthusiastic as ever.

Danny, however, was too tired to even try to seem concerned. It took most of his strength to keep both him and the Phantoms on their feet. **If I don't get out of this soon… even I don't know what'll happen!**

* * *

Phantom woke up, very dizzy. "Whoa… what hit me?" He opened his eyes to find a gun at his face. "Oh, yeah." _I'm lucky that I didn't merge back, but I'm still stuck between a rock and a hard place…_

Valerie's eyes were puffed from crying, even though it's only been a few minutes. "Why do you even bother, ghost?"

"Why didn't you blast me to bits when I was down?"

Valerie tightened her grip on the ecto-gun. If Phantom really was Danny… she didn't want to hurt him…. and yet, if Danny is Phantom… was he toying with her all this time? "I have questions, and they'd better be answered!"

"Well… that's what I came here for in the first place…"

"First thing's first, and you'd better be telling the truth: Is Danny safe?"

"O-of course he's safe!"

"WARNING: THE GHOST IS LYING" From Valerie's wrist came Maddie's voice again. Phantom looked at it to find a new bracelet, with a bead flashing red and emitting the sound.

"I said…" She pushed the gun right in between his eyes. "Tell. The. Truth."

_Darn Vlad… did he set me up?_ "What the heck is that!?"

Valerie momentarily held up her other hand. "This bracelet has different functions, so shut up and answer my questions right!

"Where is Danny right now?"

Phantom gulped. "At Fenton Works."

Silence.

"Are his parents with him?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"Is Danny in any trouble at all?"

"He is in trouble… though it's nothing that I can do to save him." Phantom found that being vague helped, if only a little bit.

"Why?"

"Remember that online chat? That's why."

"What about the online chat that made him get in trouble?'"

Phantom was sweating again. _Five more minutes for me… I can lend my time to the other clone, but… that'll risk me showing Valerie my secret also. But if I don't go, I have to answer her anyway… What should I do????_… "Valerie… do you want the honest truth? Seriously?"

Valerie tensed again. What was he going to do? "That'll help out a lot."

_And all of this was because of a Chat room…_ "Then…" Phantom turned intangible. "Come and get it!" He released his hold for a stable body, and sent his spectral energy towards his other clone.

"COME BACK HERE!" Valerie clicked her heals. Her Red Huntress suit engulfed her body. She threw open her window, stuck her feet out, and her jet board chased after the unstable ghost. "This better not be a trick, spook."

* * *

"The second function of the Fenton 3-D "dilates" the subject onto this screen." She counted on her fingers to name all the stuff that's so new about a screen. Though she never faltered to lower her ecto-gun. "It maps the energy flow, it shows how powerful the ghost is on the ecto-scale, it can find all of a ghost's abilities, even those they haven't used yet, and it can even tell when the ghost died. Probably even where!" 

All the kids were awestruck. If Danny wasn't exposed inside the Fenton 3-D, his clone will be scanned, and the truth will come out anyway.

Without warning, Jack shoved Phantom into a capsule. Immediately the doors shut behind him, trapping his spectral body inside. Phantom panicked. "H-hey, wait! What does the third function do??"

Jack went to the touch pad to start up the process. A grand smile was spread across his face. "Just like it suggests: It'll destroy you for good."

Without anyone noticing, Phantom 1 entered the capsule before the machine started up, and merged with Phantom 2. Doppelganger time: 10 minutes, minus the time wasted later by pain. Valerie won't catch up for another 3 minutes…. Joy.

Jack pressed a final button, and the machine whirred to life. Phantom stood still, eyes gazing on the metal ring above him. It twitched, and lowered to scan him. As it passed through, a purple beam rotated around his body, scanning for his power source.

"SPECTRAL CORE LOCATED. INITIATING NEEDLE DISECTION."

This time, both rings headed up to his chest, right where the DP symbol was. Maddie joined Jack at the pad. She held her thumb on the pad. "Be gone, ghost."

_Beep._

"**MRS. FENTON, NO!"**

Without warning, a series of needles slid from the tubes and attached themselves within the inner ring. Massive pain surged through Phantom as the needles poked in and out of his body, rotating around, never to miss a single spot. Traces of his ecto-blood traveled up these tubes. on the large screen, Danny's form was slowly built as the DNA is taken.

He screamed in pain, the rings traveling up and down, like his transformation. If this wasn't stopped anytime soon, Danny will enter the chamber and _will_ transform. Each needle took away precious time. Ten minutes now turned into one.

The worst part is, the needles created a noise much like a steel cutter. It rang out, drowning out the cries of the children, begging them to stop. It even drowned out Danny's screams, feeling the pain as well.

50 seconds…

40 seconds…

30 seconds…

20 seconds…

10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1………………………………..

"WARNING: DISSECTION CHAMBER BREACHED."

"ERROR: A HUMAN HAS BEEN DETECTED INSIDE DISSECTION CHAMBER."

"ABORTING DISSECTION."

"ABORTING PROJECT A-01."

"COMMENCING EMERGENCY SHUT DOWN."

………………………………………………………………………

"_**DANNY!!!!**_"

* * *

There you have it, peoples.

Thank you guys, again, for waiting for each chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Amazing, huh? I never thought I would get this far. 98 reviews... wow...

So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer/Reminder: I do not own Danny Phantom in anyway other than this fanfic. If I did, my name would be Butch Hartman now, wouldn't it?

* * *

They were all awestruck. None of them moved. Not even when the Red Huntress flew in, eyes widened by the site before her. Valerie, who vowed to destroy Phantom on the spot, whenever she got the chance, has stopped moving. Why? 

Inside the chamber was a body of a boy. On his upper torso there was a white shirt. His HAZMAT ghost suit was materialized over his shirt, his suit ripped at the parts where the needles never hit. The DP symbol clearly marked his identity.

As the glass doors opened, Danny fell out. Seconds. Minutes. Danny never got up.

Sam was the first to move. She was not really thinking. This was on instinct. Danny was unconscious. _HER_ Danny was unconscious. She bent to his side and gently shook him. "Danny…? Danny? Get up, please……" Over and over she shook him, tears gradually falling.

_This is my fault…_ Tucker collapsed to his knees, his mind repeating those four words over and over again. He didn't even notice Sam leave his side. Not even when his PDA fell out of his hand.

"My little brother…… please…… don't… don't be…" She couldn't finish. She didn't want to believe. Jazz tottered on her feet, slowly making her way to Sam and Danny's unmoving body. For the past few months, Jazz had always wanted to help Danny and his friends fight ghosts… she always wanted to help… now, what can she do?

Jack and Maddie… captivated by what they've done, Maddie sobbed against Jack, while he was staring at his only son. Jack stood there, listening to all the sobs and pleads, embracing his wife… but he could never take his eyes – his tearing eyes – off of Danny. Maddie told herself over and over again that Danny isn't a ghost… but there he was, Phantom's emblem clearly marked across his chest.

_Nash was right… Phantom __**is**__ Danny!_ Valerie backed up, shaking her head. Valerie swore revenge on Phantom, and swore to protect Danny. Now what? Is Danny evil, or is Phantom innocent? When Danny is Phantom, does his personality change, turning into a creature bent on destroying lives? Is he evil in both forms? Or is he only trying to help…? Just as fast as she came, she ran up the stairs and jetted out of the Fenton Works building, mind still racing on the many possibilities… quietly hoping that Danny is still alive.

------------------------------------------------------

Sam was still crying, still shaking Danny, still hoping he'd open his eyes and… and live. "Danny… please get up… it's not supposed to be like this… get up!"

With one final shove, Danny's eyes fluttered to life. Though he was human, though he had his raven hair, his jeans, his eyes remained green. More proof – not that Maddie or Jack needed anymore – that Danny is Phantom.

Danny looked around, confused. Sam and Jazz were smiling over him, Tucker kneeling, wiping tears from his eyes. Jack and Maddie were relieved, confused, astonished, ashamed, and a million other emotions and feelings.

Now Danny remembered: Just a few minutes ago, he was thrust into the machine, his clone unable to escape itself. The white rings that usually formed around his waist appeared only at the metal rings' ends. Shock, pain, and exhaustion caused him to faint inside the capsule.

"DANNY!" Sam hugged Danny, almost like she was holding on for her life. "Don't ever do that again. You hear me?"

Danny was glad his lungs weren't working, because he would've needed air by how tight Sam hugged. "Sam…" he whispered. "I'm not dead, you know. Well… not completely."

As Sam let go, Jazz ruffled his hair. "You okay?"

"Yeah… yeah, I'm okay…" He turned to face his parents, and then gulped. "At least… for now."

Tucker ran over to help Danny up. "Dude, I'm so sorry. Really, truly I am."

"No, Tuck…" Danny sighed. Or, at least, faked a sigh. With the support of his friends and sister, he was lifted up on his feet. "None of this is anybody's fault."

As he prepared to face the music, a lot of things passed through Danny's mind. This would be the third time Danny has been revealed to his parents. His alternate future self, Dan Phantom, revealed him once. If Danny had the chance, what would they have said then? Another was an alternate reality. Jack wasn't his father, and Maddie was married to Vlad. Things turned out okay in the end, but it's still a fake universe. Another was when it was real, and he was revealed to everyone. Nobody cared: not his classmates, not his fans, not his parents. Especially not his parents.

Two of three cases told him that he was ready. There's no clock to rewind time. There's no gauntlet in front of him to erase a couple of memories. There's no ghost ready to distract them, creating a valid excuse to leave. There's only experience, chance, and hope.

And Danny hopes it's for the best.

He slowly paced himself over to his parents. They were staring at him, unblinking and unmoving. Everyone has had their share of crying, and his parents weren't an exception. For a full minute, there was absolute silence. Finally, a voice. And this voice would explain _everything_.

"Mom, Dad, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then you thought right: Your son is a ghost. _I'm_ a ghost. But I'm also human. Remember the accident? When I turned on the portal? What you guys don't know is that I was inside when it powered up.

"When I got out, I was a ghost. A moment later, I was a human again. And this went on and off for a few days before I could control it. And just in time, too: ghosts come through that portal almost every day. And I felt like - and still feel like - I needed to stop them, somehow. So I started the ghost hunting business as Danny Phantom.

"Sam and Tucker were there to support me from the very beginning. As time passed by, Jazz came to help me, too. I couldn't ask for better friends or sister. We all kept my secret safe. And I owe them my half-life for doing so.

"For a time, I didn't tell you about being a ghost, because I thought you guys would destroy or dissect me… That changed after a couple of ghost fights. Before today, I didn't want to tell you, because I have enemies, enemies in _very_ high places. If they ever knew that Phantom had his parents as friends, they would use you to get to me. They've already done that to Sam and Tucker, and a _Fruit-Loop_ of a ghost used Jazz.

"You guys are the best parents I could ever wish for. I wouldn't change it for the world. Now that you know… I'm ready. I'm ready for anything and everything you do to me. And no matter what… I still love you guys."

Love. That's all he gave, that's all he wanted. And that's what he got.

Maddie embraced Danny, tears now flowing again. "Oh, Danny! We're sorry! We're sorry for everything: the portal, the fights, and just now. And you took it all without complaining!"

Jack hugged Danny too, lifting him off the ground. "I couldn't be prouder, Danny, my boy! My son, a ghost fighter! It runs in the family after all!"

Soon, everyone hugged each other. Danny didn't need a reason why his parents accepted him each time; they just did, and that's all he'll ever need.

* * *

There you go. This isn't the end of Phantom Blogs. Oh no. We still have a few more things to cover. 

If this chapter is too expectant, or too much of something else, it's because... well... see my account page. I'm also too lazy to have a beta reader for any mistakes, like present tense/past tense issues (which i get a lot, by the way).

Thanks to all readers, reviewers, and fav-ers!


	8. Chapter 8

Well peoples, it's finally here. Over 100 reviews later, I thank everyone who has read and reviewed and stuck to this story to the very end. This is my very first complete story. Thanks again!

To a confused reader, the guy Valerie mentioned, Nash, is an OC i created that joked around that Phantom and Danny are the same. Please read the previous chapters to have a better understanding.

Here you go: the conclusion to Phantom Blogs

* * *

**WELCOME TO APGC (AMITY PARK GHOST CENTRAL) LOG ON TO ENTER YOUR LAIR, OR SIGN UP AND START A NEW ACCOUNT.**

**!NEW! TRY THE ALL-NEW PRIVATE LOCK WHILE CHATTING! ONLY FRIENDS WILL BE ABLE TO ENTER YOUR ROOM ONCE ONE IS CREATED.**

**Log in: Ghost-Boy**

**Password:**

**WELCOME BACK, Ghost-Boy**

**ALERT: ****Pwning-Chaos INVITES YOU INTO THEIR PRIVATE CONVERSATION. ACCEPT?**

**YES****/NO**

**ENTER: PRIVATE CHAT ROOM "Phantom Lair"**

**OTHER MEMBERS IN "Phantom Lair": Pwning-Chaos, t3ch-master**

**Ghost-Boy: **Hey guys

**Pwning-Chaos:** Danny! You ok from yesterday?

**t3ch-master: **yea man… totally scared us bak ther

**Ghost-Boy: **Im fine now. Took a wile to recover and 'reform' myself, but yea.

**Pwning-Chaos:** How 'bout your parents?

**Ghost-Boy:** Guess they handled evrything better than expected. Still kinda shocked, though… my dad wanted to do experiments on me… but oh well

**t3chm-aster: **dude, about ysterday… i think val saw u

**Ghost-Boy: **!!! OMG really? You mean… as in… SAW me??? As in… merged-back-together me??

**Pwning-Chaos: **I think I heard Valerie's jet come in… yeah… She was there.

**t3ch-master:** whatr ya goin 2 do?

**Ghost-Boy:** Do you guys have val as a friend?

**Pwning-Chaos:** Nope.

**t3ch-master:** srry

**Ghos-tBoy INVITES GhGamity TO ROOM "Phantom Lair."**

**t3ch-master: **ru crazy? shes gonna h8 u 4 life

**Ghost-Boy: **I need to do this… if I dont… well… itll never get settled between us

**Pwning-Chaos: **Danny, we know Valerie means a lot to you… but face it… what do you think she'll do? She's bent on destroying Phantom.

**Ghost-Boy: **But she also knows that im human as well. Might as well give it a try…

**t3ch-master: **k… we r here 4 u man

**GhGamity46 ENTERS ROOM "Phantom Lair."**

**Ghost-Boy: **hi… Valerie

**GhGamity46:** … Which Danny am I speaking to?

**Ghost-Boy: **Both. Phantom and I share the same personality, you know

**Pwning-Chaos: **Tuck and I are going to log out.

**t3ch-master: **what?? y??? i just told dany we would stay by him…

**Pwning-Chaos: **TUCKER!!

**t3ch-master:** o… O! k c u l8ter danny!

**Pwning-Chaos LOGS OUT**

**t3ch-master LOGS OUT**

**Ghost-Boy: **Valerie... Im sorry for whatever ive done to u

**GhGamity46: **… Why'd you do it, then? Why did you and that stupid ghost dog have to ruin my life?!?

**Ghost-Boy: **Do u think I WANTED that dog to follow me, wherever I go?? all he wanted was a squeaky toy…

**GhGamity46: **… And now you blame… a squeaky toy.

**Ghost-Boy: **No! I dont blame anyone… everything on that day was an accident.

**GhGamity46: **What about that time when you destroyed my suit! Was that an accident?

**Ghost-Boy: **Valerie, I never meant to hurt you. some ghost named Technus was controlling your suit. I knew you werent inside.

**GhGamity46: **… How'd you do it yesterday?

**Ghost-Boy:** do what?

**GhGamity46: **ALMOST tricked me that you and Phantom are different.

**Ghost-Boy:** Perk for being a ghost and human at the same time.

**Ghost-Boy: **Valerie… are you mad at me?

**GhGamity46:** Guess… Ghost. 

**Ghost-Boy: **…is that a yeah?

**Ghost-Boy: **Val?

**Ghost-Boy: **Valerie?

**GhGamity46: **… Guess again.

**GhGamity46 LOGS OUT**

Danny stared at the computer screen, then sat back in his chair. A million questions ran through his mind. How will Vlad cope with all of this? If the Guys in White know that my parents are supporting him, what would they do? Despite these questions, three things are and will always be real. He smiled.

His friends will always be there.

Valerie didn't hate him.

His parents loved him.

That was all he needed.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or will ever profit off of this story. The only thing I will get out of this is the pure satisfaction of a job well done.

Note: Any typos or spelling errors in this chapter is to portray the different blogging patterns of people online. This does not mean people actually type this way.

Public Announcement: Any and all usernames in this fanfic were made up and do not represent real people I know of. I am sorry if these usernames do belong to anyone, but I probably do not know you.

Thanks again to all of you!


End file.
